


Sudden urges

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, oh my god do they need a reason to go for it, smuttier, smuttiest, steaming hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark feels the feels and Jackson is the target. Results are steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden urges

What was this situation? How had it come down to this? Jackson didn’t even begin to guess why he had been hauled into a dark corner at the venue they were stuck waiting for their ride back to the dorm. But here he was. Standing in the corner. With Mark pressed pretty damn close to his front and his face inches away. Jackson was sure this was just one of Mark’s incurable quirks that were meant to be forgotten after the joke would wear off but something about the older was different this time.

Maybe it was the shadows that cascaded onto the delicate face and made it look more devilish rather than the usual stunning, mesmerizing, gorgeous.. Okay fine. Jackson had a weak point when it came to Mark, so fucking what. Maybe the uneasy feeling was because Mark’s dark eyes were almost shining in this lighting. Maybe it was because of the trickle of sweat that ran down from Mark’s temple, slowly disappearing down the long, deliciously delicate neck and under the see-thru shirt Mark was wearing and Jackson couldn’t help but to follow that little droplet anxiously, a little jealous of its privilege to touch that pale skin. Who ever had decided on his and Mark’s outfits was an evil, completely and utterly evil person. And a genius, of course. Maybe Jackson felt restless and harassed because Mark had _that smirk_ lifting those precious, always so tempting lips of his.

It made Jackson’s stomach drop and his head spin. He could smell the hairspray. The powder on Mark’s skin. He could feel the breath that ghosted over his face. It was warm, almost hot and then.. Then Mark bit his lower lip in that manner which always did funny things to Jackson’s insides. He nearly moaned out of longing he didn’t want to admit but that was there always when it came to Mark. Jackson opted he should talk his way out of this situation somehow since Mark obviously wasn’t going to give him any verbal reason as to why exactly had he cornered Jackson almost immediately after they had gotten off the stage. Jackson still heard the staff and other idols going about their businesses around them but for some reason he found the sounds muffled and his ears straining to hear any noise from Mark. Which never came as the older kept scrutinizing Jackson in that suggestive manner. Like Mark was about to devour him. Jackson shuddered and not from any unpleasant feeling.

“Hey, Mark. I.. uh. You know it was almost scary falling from that cube. I know we like, rehearsed it many times but it’s still a leap of faith to fall down from heights. You know, like it’s different when you’re on the other end and I can trust you to catch me because we’ve done it like so many times and I..” Jackson was talking fast and not even sure what he was sprouting out of his mouth when Mark, always the quiet and gentle and shy one, raised one slender finger over Jackson’s lips and dear god he almost felt his knees buckling under him. It had to have something to do with the thrill off performing and the adrenaline kick it always gave him because Jackson Wang, the flawless sexy and wild king of the music industry did _not_ just get his kicks outs of Mark touching his lips.

“Jackson. Shut up.” Mark finally spoke and his tone was so low it was barely audible but Jackson definitely heard the purr in it and his strength seemed to seep out of his body right at that moment when Mark’s voice registered in his brains and made it go all void of thought. And then Mark’s lips were there. On his lips. And he loved it, every goddamn second of it when he felt Mark first just pressing their lips together. Then he loved it even more when Mark took his lower lip between his lips and pulled it ever so slowly. And for fucks sake Jackson’s resolve to talk ever again vaporized into thin, hot air when Mark deliberately ran the tip of his tongue over Jackson’s lips.

Jackson was a goner by the time Mark inched even closer and pressed his body against his and the weight of the slim man pushed them hard against the wall behind. Mark was hardly the type to take control over things so Jackson was overwhelmed by this sudden change in his friend. Not that he minded much. The thrill of being controlled like this wasn’t a bad feeling, oh far from it. As Jackson was the loud one, the one to easily get pumped up and always ready to show off, he was surprisingly cute and naïve at times. So it wasn’t such a big problem to get him flustered by shoving their pelvises together. Adding some friction into the touch made the blond young man an easy, too easy, and willing prey.

When Mark had seen Jackson dressed up in that outfit of the today’s show he had been rather distracted. The way the shirt almost flaunted the tight torso of Jackson under its semi shiny surface made Mark see red before his eyes. He was determined to make certain things to happen if he would ever get the chance for it. And a chance had presented itself when they had exited the stage and the rest of the group was before Mark and Jackson. A neat, dark and close by corner was all it took to cram the blond against a wall and claim the plump, stupefyingly tempting lips for his own.

Mark had his dark secrets just like anyone else had and one of those was to take some of the innocence from Jackson. Of course he didn’t want to ruin the man, dear god no. He just wanted to point out to Jackson there were things he was clearly meant to be doing. Like kissing Mark as he was doing now; sloppy, wet and silently moaning into Mark’s mouth as the older plunged his tongue into Jackson’s mouth and devoured him. Jackson was also suited to do things like grabbing Mark’s ass. Or to flip the position reverse and dry fuck the slender man against the wall. Or to rip Mark’s clothes off and fuck him for real. Raw and hot and disturbingly sexy.

Hormones can seriously fuck a person up. Mark was sure he’d gone mad if he’d endured his silent torment any longer. The need to touch this gorgeous, honed body had been unbearable lately. He took his time tasting the sweet taste of Jackson’s mouth, tilting his head to the side to gain even deeper access to its depths. Jackson responded to this with his hips jerking up against Mark’s and Mark delighted in the fact he had gotten such a clear and honest reaction from Jackson. A wanton moan escaped his lips and into the open mouth before him.

Jackson seemed to gain some of his composure when Mark retreated enough to press his mouth to the salty skin of the blonds’ neck, biting down to it gently. If he would leave love bites there they would be in trouble so he had to tune down his urge to bite hard and rough even if it took some fun out of the situation. He was far gone from sanity when Jackson finally flipped them over and pushed Mark hard against the wall, emitting a crooked smile from the older before they smashed their lips back together like two people starving. Then Mark’s hand were all over the toned body; in the blond slightly damp hair, under the shirt and on the jutting hipbones, on the tight ass, groping it in a manner that was more suited for porn most likely. But Mark didn’t care. He loved the feeling of those trained muscles under his fingers. He had always admired the sheer bursting strength that was named Jackson. And now he was allowed to knead the flesh anyway he wished.

“Fuck.. Mark..” Jackson pulled away just enough to hover over the bruised lips, his tongue flickering out to trail a wet path over Mark’s upper lip. Jackson looked like he wanted to say something more but for once words escaped him completely. Mark smirked at the expression on the handsome face and leaned into Jackson.

“That would be the idea.”Mark whispered into the pierced ear hotly, his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin few seconds. “If we can be really, really quiet we can continue this in the restroom.” And then he took the earlobe between his teeth, his tongue trailing the edge of it. Jackson let out a guttural groan and stepped away from his tempter.

“Let’s go.” Jackson growled and took Mark by his hand before heading hasty and stumbling towards the suggested restroom. It was too easy, almost like taking candy from a child. Jackson was so easy to guide to the right direction Mark almost felt guilty for doing this. Well, almost. They had always had that _something_ between them; that was the undeniable truth but had been left as something unidentified. Call it chemistry, sparks, sexual pull or whatever; it was evident it had finally gotten loose from its restrains. Mark let himself be dragged after the blond, allowing his eyes to roam over Jackson’s backside; the tight calves, strong thighs and absolutely fuckable ass. The lean waist and the broad shoulders left him itching to wrap his arms around the waistline and press his face between the shoulder blades. Mark drank the whole of Jackson with his eyes, storing the images for later use.

Jackson sneaked around and about the corners and the hallways managing to avoid anyone and when they reached the men’s room he hauled Mark into one of the cubicles with a door, locked it and finally Mark found himself standing his back against the door and Jackson leaning to it his hands on each side of Mark’s head. The blond was looking at Mark like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. Mark shivered and smirked; he knew how that particular expression infuriated Jackson. He _knew_ it caused the other some internal problems as he had witnessed more than once Jackson getting flustered whenever Mark flashed him that smile. Now he aimed the full force of it to Jackson who seemed to wait some signal to continue their little exploits.

Mark sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and lowered his chin just a bit, tilting his head to the side and looked at Jackson from under his brow. He smiled. He reached up and placed one finger over Jackson’s lips and let the tip trail over the now dry surface. And then Jackson was throwing all the caution to wind and attacked Mark’s mouth with such ferociousness Mark thought they would crash thru the locked door hiding them. Jacksons’ arms sneaked lower, delving under the loose open jacket and under the revealing piece of fabric they dared to call a shirt. One hand halfway up at the back of Marks back, one groping his ass. Mark felt his mind slipping, the need to be quiet starting to vanish from his thoughts. He wanted to be vocal, wanted to express his happiness and his lust. But no. It was too risky to chance anyone hearing them. Maybe that was one of the things that made the whole situation even more exiting and naughty.

Their breath mingled whilst their mouths were glued together, teeth clashing in their hurry to taste and kiss every inch of the other. Mark didn’t waste time in having his hands full of those tight buttocks. How many times had his eyes lingered on that part during their practices? Mark couldn’t count, there were too many times. His need for Jackson was growing more and more insistent and Mark found his restless hands doing what his mind didn’t remember to tell him to get on with it; he fumbled open the fly of the black pants Jackson was wearing, his hot fingers sliding under the garment beneath. Jackson bit down to Mark’s lip hard when the older found his object. The heat in his grasp was pulsing, throbbing and Mark almost hissed at the thought of it being used for something else other than stroking. He pumped the shaft in his palm hard few times eliciting stifled moans from Jackson, straight into Mark’s mouth. He drank them like they were the sweetest nectar poured into his throat.

The air seemed to heat up in an instant. The hot breath blown into each others’ mouth, the hands roaming and needing, the clenched fist around Jackson’s cock was strong but gentle, the blonds’ eyelashes fluttering from the pleasure he was feeling. Then Jacksons’ hands were opening Mark’s pants, his warm hands pushing the fabrics down on the floor.

“Tell me you want me.” Mark whispered and tugged the abused bottom lip with his teeth when he backed off from the kiss. His head was dizzy from everything, the lack of air, the intensity of the kiss, the heat thrumming inside his veins. He wanted a release and he wanted it hard and soon. Jackson’s eyes flew open and the dark depths stared at Mark. He was drowning in the abyss, going to get lost in the maze that was Jackson. And he didn’t want to get out, ever.

“I’ve wanted you a long..” Jackson growled with that raspy voice of his that made stars shine so bright in Mark’s mind. “..long..” Jackson put some emphasis on his words by leaning close again and licking the side of Mark’s face. From chin to his temples. Mark shivered. “..long time.” The blond had the power over him as much as Mark had it over Jackson. With that dark and honey’d voice Jackson could’ve brought the moon down if he wanted.

Words weren’t necessary. They had limited amount of time and their feelings were running too high for long foreplays. With flush over their powdered cheeks they pulled their hands from their respective places and removed the necessary clothes to gain the ultimate access. Marks pants discarded, Jackson simply just dropped his down not bothering to remove them further. Their exposed groins brought together and to prevent loud noises lips were hastily pushed together, all the raspy and needy moans hidden into the escaping wet sounds.

Mark reached for the pocket of his jacket. As he had been sure he’d come out as a winner today he had been prepared. A small tube of lube neatly hidden in the pocket and everything was set. Despite his mind running high on the blissful fields from the connection his and Jackson’s cocks created Mark managed to dish out the much needed object. He didn’t break the connection they had and it was too bothersome to explain anything so he took the reins.

Mark shifted, positioned himself so that he could prop one leg against the cubicle wall for support and pushed his hips forward. Jackson, being the intelligent person he was, picked up the idea surprisingly fast and fished his arm under Marks raised leg to give him some support. Then there was deliberate amount coldness all over the place. They made a small mess while adding the lube over Jackson’s fingers first and then coating his cock with it too. Mark steadied himself, latching his always greedy lips to Jackson’s and inhaled the sweet scent deeply while Jackson began to ease up his fingers inside Mark. A shot of pain, coldness and then the heat caught up and the digits were stretching him like there was no tomorrow. Mark almost mewled. His hips jerked involuntarily at the sensation. It was better than anything so far. Better than any random objects he had ever tried. Better than his own fingers. Better than food, for fucks sake. He wanted to laugh for the absurdity of his thoughts.

The time being a bitch decreased their much needed preparation time but Mark thought he could endure a week of walking sore and avoiding sitting if he could just once, _just once_ , get to taste and feel the might of the King Wang. And that thought was about to become reality as Jackson after too little time inserted third finger. Mark hissed. It felt burning, like Jackson was setting his insides on fire where ever he was touching. He thought he couldn’t kiss Jackson any deeper he already was but when the fourth one went in Mark forced his mouth so open he honestly felt like he was eating Jackson’s face. But the need for distraction was much needed as the pain surged thru him like a spike and Mark wanted to curse aloud. His words disappeared unsaid into the feverish cavern between the battle of his and Jacksons’ tongues trying to dig deep enough to reach their throats.

Then the fingers were gone and Mark detached his swollen lips leaning his head back to the surface of the door and felt the emptiness inside him throbbing and intense. His legs were trembling and his back hurt from the awkward position but all he could see was the gorgeous face before him, those dark eyes roaming over his own features and the gaze Jackson gave him when he reached Mark’s eyes spoke in volumes of lust. Of need. The mere promise of pure ecstasy made Mark shiver. He reached to wrap his arms around the shoulders he had always admired and leaned closer.

“Fuck me. Hard.” Mark purred with almost inaudible whisper and who was Jackson to say no to a demand like that? So the blond complied positioning his hips for better angle, using his free hand to guide his pulsating cock over the abused rim of Marks’ ass and began to ease his way in.

No amount of preparing could prepare for the feeling it caused to either of them. Mark felt suffocating, like he was being stuffed and pumped full of very thick air. Jackson felt like his cock was engulfed with such heat he thought it would catch on fire if he was to inch any further into the furnace that was called Mark. He took the challenge like the wild and sexy beast he was and pushed in until he was up to the hilt filling the slender body writhing in his hands.

Marks’ eyes had shut close sometime during the process and he was breathing heavily, sucking the air in thru his nose. His plump bottom lip was firmly tucked between his teeth and Jackson absolutely loved the image he was seeing; Mark being full, thighs spread open, the neglected cock resting on his flat stomach and looking thoroughly like the world could come to an end right now and he wouldn’t give a flying fuck about it. Jackson grinned. He would’ve preferred to fuck Mark slow and tormenting, to make the older a moaning mess in his hands, to make him beg for release with that voice that always sent such lovely waves of rapture flowing inside him. But Jackson was as driven to get his perfectly happy ending as quickly as Mark was and he knew if anyone would come in they would probably find out _someone_ was doing dirty deeds behind the cubicle door.

Jackson pulled out, almost allowing the tip of his cock slipping out of the burning pit of fire but at the last possible moment he rammed himself back inside so hard he heard Mark’s head knocking on the door. But before Jackson could worry over if Mark was hurt he registered the throaty groan of pleasure Mark let out despite himself. If that wasn’t enough of a trigger to repeat his action few times more Jackson didn’t know what was. He pounded few times slow and hard into Mark until he was seeing stars twinkling behind his own closed eyelids. Jackson felt incredible. He felt the radiant heat around him, burning him, tormenting him. But it was a good kind of burn; the kind where you can bask in the glow without the worry of being hurt too badly. The slick sounds echoing from between their connected hips increased the vulgarity of the situation and drove Jackson’s already blurred mind nearly mad with delirium. It was hot, desperate and the sexiest thing in the world.

Mark wasn’t exactly vocal in the midst of their act, he did his best to keep his mouth shut and silent but it was incredibly hard to focus his efforts on that when his head thumped against the door with every thrust Jackson did and his stomach flipping like there was a ball bouncing around. When Jackson managed to hit the one place that would certainly cause trouble for Mark’s restraints Mark let out a wail of such rapture he was sure someone could hear them fucking in there. Jackson’s hand flew almost instantly over Marks mouth to cut the sound and Mark bit down to the fingers as the pleasure banged its way thru his body. If Jackson would hit that spot few times more Mark would spill over the edge and come just like that and just that quickly. Well, to be fair he had been riled up for a while now and the berserked speed they had didn’t do anything to tone down the feelings inside him.

Jackson’s pace was fast and even and with every thrust Mark wanted to mewl out such obscenities such as “Yes, yes yes, fuck me!” or “Harder, oh god, right there, fuck yesss!” but lucky for him he didn’t end up sounding like a badly acted porn movie as Jackson kept his fist over Mark’s mouth to cut out any more escaping moans of bliss. The pleasure was building inside him, twisting and turning, his hips coming down to meet the forceful dance of Jackson’s powerful moves. Jackson’s head was hanging low, his eyes closed and his breathing uneven. Mark could feel the cock sliding inside him pulsing, feeling the already stiff body part getting harder by the minute. Jackson wouldn’t last long either and Mark’s leg was getting numb and trembling and his mind was a mess and his guts on verge of exploding.

With a deep, so very deep, plunge Jackson gave Mark the slim young man felt his breath hitching and everything going white and frantic for the few ecstatic seconds when he reached his end and nearly cried. Jackson pulled out the second he felt Mark contracting around him and reached between their arching bodies to pump his own cock and to get his release. It took few hard strokes and Jackson spilled his seed over Mark’s sweaty and lube messed stomach.

The aftermath of the ride trashing in them made them sluggish, their breathing still ragged and the world spinning before their eyes. Jackson let go of Mark’s numb leg, the older almost falling to the floor as his muscles couldn’t handle the weight after such an exercise but Jackson managed to save him by wrapping both arms around Mark’s waist and pulling their exhausted, but very satisfied bodies together. Mark opened his eyes to see the soft, glowing expression on Jackson’s face and felt his stomach plummeting again. Oh how he would love to see that so many times more. Feeling elated and almost giddy Mark leaned close to plant a very sloppy kiss on the ravished pink lips. He wanted to say something but nothing came up that wouldn’t sound cheesy and unnecessary so he remained quiet, hoping the kiss would transfer his thoughts to the other better than words would.

Jackson returned the kiss, his hot tongue dipping into Mark’s mouth like it was perfectly meant to do just that and sucking the kiss swollen lips like he had never tasted anything sweeter. Jackson played with Mark’s mouth as if he was never going to let go and Mark allowed himself to bask in the afterglow even if he was sticky and his body temperature decreasing rapidly. Not to mention he wanted to wipe off the lube and semen and pull his pants up. But that was all because what he really wanted, was to have a rematch. Maybe in slowmotion. Mark hummed appreciatively into the wet kiss and finally broke it off, awarding the blond man with just one last peck on the now pouty lips.

“As nice as this is we need to get back to the others.” Mark said his voice hoarse and gruff. He wiped the blond strands off from Jackson’s face and smirked. “If you want, this doesn’t have to be the last time. I’d love to ravish that fine ass of yours with more time..” Mark smirked and then grinned widely at the expression spreading over Jackson’s face. First it was pouty, then it turned to a smile and finally, when the suggestion of Mark fucking _him_ sank in, Jackson’s eyes lit up with that light that always was a sure sign the other was taking up the challenge. A feature Mark absolutely adored and loved in Jackson; always ready for a new adventure.

They cleaned themselves as good as it was possible, pulled the clothes back to where they were supposed to be and sneaked out of the cubicle. Mark looked at himself in the mirror and snorted. He looked exactly one would look when they had been thoroughly fucked and enjoyed it tremendously; his hair was standing up at random directions, his face flushed and his moves too relaxed. The smug smile on his lips had to be erased before he would walk back to the company of other people. Jackson wasn’t looking any better in that aspect, though in Mark’s opinion Jackson looked like he was ready to conquer the whole goddamn world. Jackson was gorgeous, handsome and incredibly perfect. And Mark could have him anytime he wanted, that had not been left uncertain.

The smug smile was even harder to erase after Jackson, when they were standing before the sink washing their hands, grind his groin to Mark’s ass smiling wickedly at the older thru the mirror. The unlimited possibilities were definitely going to make Mark’s life indefinitely more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when thinking about Mark and his expressions ( you know what I mean). And so of course this happened. I did try, honest to god!, to go with Jackson's POV but ended up with Mark mostly. I have no idea why, it just works better for me I guess.
> 
> I have a budding urge to write a bit longer AU for Markson. That would save my cold, so very cold winter days.. Agh, hope this entertained you anyway!


End file.
